Eagerly Yours
by The Dreaming Hare
Summary: Lysander is looking to the future, while Victoire attempts to remain unmoved. Letter!fic written for Round Three of the All Year Long Competition.


_AN: Written for Round Three of the All Year Long Competition over at HPFC. _

* * *

><p>Dear Mistress Weasley,<p>

Your reputation as a Spell Mistress is unparalleled, as are your inventions, both recent and less so. I am writing you in the hopes that you would do me the honour of accepting me as your Apprentice. I am currently a Seventh Year Hogwarts student, and I am the top in my class in Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Charms, among others. The chance to learn at your side is one I would be most grateful for, and I have no doubt that I would be a credit to you. Enclosed with my letter are references from some of my professors.

I eagerly await your decision,

Lysander Scamander

-o-0-o-

Mr Scamander,

Although I was flattered to receive your letter, I dearly hope that you have not rested your future thoughts and ambitions solely with me. As I'm sure you are aware, I have not taken an Apprentice in a decade. That is not without cause. Your recommendations were indeed impressive (especially coming from your current Charms Master), but I must urge you to find another Spell Master or Mistress to Apprentice under, if you truly wish to pursue this profession. It is a difficult one, without guarantee of success or even of safety. If you truly wish to dedicate yourself to it, I wish you the very best.

With all sincerity,

Victoire Weasley

-o-0-o-

Dear Mistress Weasley,

I had heard of your reluctance to accept Apprentices, but I had hoped that my qualifications would sway you, if even a little. You have truly revitalized the field of spell creation, and having any other Spell Mistress mentor me would seem inadequate when I know that you're the very best.

I really hope you'll reconsider,

Lysander Scamander

-o-0-o

Mr Scamander,

Flattered as I am by your admission that I am the best in my field, I have no intention of accepting you, or anyone else, to be my Apprentice. There are many other Spell Masters who match me in skill and dedication – I have enclosed a list herein so that you may contact one of them and continue this discussion with someone more amenable to listening.

Victoire Weasley

-o-0-o-

Dear Mistress Weasley,

After having looked through the list you sent, I must urge you again to reconsider. I'm sure my flattery had no impact on you – don't be so modest. It is unlikely that you've achieved the level you have without realizing your amazing skill. I had considered several of the people on your list before committing to you as a Mistress, but none of them could quite measure up. I'm sure you're aware that Master Smith is a senseless bigot, and that the Mistresses Patil often encourage rather… strange pastimes. Half the people on the list aren't viable simply because of their low rate of discoveries! I don't think that they've even attempted arithmantic calculations in years! I'm actually quite outraged at some of your suggestions, considering that you should really know the who's who of the Spell Creation circles.

Once again, you really should think about it,

Lysander Scamander

-o-0-o-

Lysander,

I am not accepting Apprentices. I never will be.

Master Smith is not a bigot – he is a shut-in. There is quite a difference between the two, although he does limit human contact rather strictly. The Mistresses Patil do not 'encourage' strange pastimes. They mentor those who have gifts that are misunderstood and can go beyond the norm in Spell Creation – you would be lucky to have them. A low rate of discovery means little when you are working towards one solid goal. What of the cure for Lycanthropy? It wasn't invented by accident. It required focus, and a single-mindedness that is rarely seen in those of low calibre. The suggestions I gave you are all qualified, and were all welcoming Apprentices the last I heard.

You would do well not to contact me again,

Victoire Weasley

-o-0-o-

Dear Mistress Weasley,

It was never my intention to cause you any sort of trouble or distress. I simply wish to learn from the best. As I am not gifted with any unusual talents, nor am I willing to sequester myself in solitude, the Patils and Smith aren't valid options for me. I thought it might interest you to know that the cure for Lycanthropy did indeed come about at least partially by accident. It was a side project of Miss Bulstrode's that led to her marvelous discovery. I have enclosed a copy of her notes if you're interested, although I must warn you it is rather potions-heavy. Don't worry, I have asked her permission before doing so. I am well aware of how possessive some can be of their accomplishments.

I truly hope to hear from you once more,

Lysander Scamander

-o-0-o-

Lysander,

The notes you sent regarding the Lycanthropy cure were fascinating. I've never read anything like them before. Miss Bulstrode's grasp of ingredient interactions of planetary phases is like nothing I've encountered. It was awe-inspiring. Do you know if she had ever collaborated with an Enchanter or Spell Master? A collective work could yield interesting results.

Victoire Weasley

-o-0-o-

Dear Miss Weasley,

As is so happens, Miss Bulstrode is amenable to collaborations, proven that you listen to her ideas in full without attempting to speak over her. In the spirit of friendship, she has relayed a sample of the Lycanthropy cure to you. I have enclosed it with a shrinking charm – simply tap the small envelope attached to enlarge the flask. You may drink the potion to experience some of its other beneficial effects (it is perfectly safe for the non-infected). It does however, taste disgusting. To that end, I have also enclosed some Licorice Wands and a sample of raspberry twist never-melting ice cream that I picked up in Diagon Alley today.

I would be interested in your thoughts on the potion,

Lysander Scamander

-o-0-o-

Dear Mr Scamander,

I know it has been two months since my last letter, and I would like to thank you for the uninterrupted silence that you have graced me with. As far as I am aware, you have now graduated (with honours, no less) and are of age. If you are still interested in meeting me to discuss the Lycanthropy cure in full, and what other benefits we may derive from collaborations with Miss Bulstrode, I will expect to see you at Tyrion Bode's Otherworldly Eatery this coming Tuesday at 7.

Don't be late,

Victoire

-o-0-o-

Dear Miss Weasley,

I wouldn't miss it for the world.

Lysander

* * *

><p><em>Mandatory Prompts Used: rare pair - LysanderVictoire, style - Letter!fic, word - stranger, action - a character must buy some sort of sweet, dialogue - 'don't be so modest'_


End file.
